


Christmas Holiday Pony Club

by Mythian



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Gen, My Little Pony Generation 1, My Little Pony Generation 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythian/pseuds/Mythian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stockings has banned Ponyville's Minty from being a member of the Christmas Holiday Pony Club for some reaason and Minty and Stockings aren't talking as of why. What did Minty do wrong to upset Stockings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minty's Sad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Fanfiction.net on November 29, 2003
> 
> In this story, all generations 1-3 (1984-2003 generations) are played out in this story. Gen 4 (Friendship Is Magic) was not created by Hasbro at the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned here. My Little Pony is owned and distributed by Hasbro.

"The Christmas Holiday Pony Club" Chapter 1: Minty's Sad Day

It was a cold winter's afternoon. The snow was falling gently onto Ponyville, covering the town and surrounding areas with a soft blanket of powder white. Most of the Ponyville ponies stayed indoors hanging out with friends at the Cotton Candy Café, sharing stories of Holiday's past and sipping hot chocolate while watching the snowfall from the gray bellowing winter clouds.  
One such pony was doing just that. Her white and pink stripped hair covered her mint green face as she lay hunched over a round orange table, her hoof wrapped around her cup hot chocolate, but minty green hot chocolate. It was more like a hot white chocolate that was died green with food coloring and a hint of fresh mint leaves on top. Minty was known for being an oddball kind of pony, but this time, oddly enough; she was being solemn and deep in thought. Even her cup of 'mint white chocolate coco' wasn't one of Minty's odd things, it seemed an everyday liking to her.  
Minty sighed as her soft mint green eyes caught the sight of three winter holiday ponies playing outside in the snow. They were all dressed in their winter best as they frolicked in the snow.  
Mittens looked over at the window in which Minty was sitting next to. Nudging her friend Snowflake, "Hey, what's up with Minty? She seems bummed about something."  
"Yeah, you're right. It isn't like her to act in such a way. I wonder what's wrong?" Snowflake replied.  
A white bodied, white and red strip haired pony with a candy cane as her cutie mark came sneaking up behind the two unexpecting ponies. In her hooves she carried a bucket full of snow and dumped it all over her two friend ponies.  
"Ahhhh." Mittens cried as the snow trickled down her neck under her scarf.  
"Hey!" Snowflake snorted as the snow hit her bare back.  
"I couldn't help it," said Candy Cane. The two ponies shook off the snow and continued to stare at Minty who was still looking down in the dumps. "I know what's wrong with Minty."  
"You do?" the two ponies said in unison.  
"Yep," Candy Cane began. "It's all about this." She held up a piece of paper that read:

Attention all ponies of Dream Valley, Flutter Valley, Garden Friends and Ponyville,

After long debate, Stockings, the first Christmas Holiday pony, has announced the first annual Christmas Holiday Pony Club. This club is for Christmas themed ponies only. If you are one of these ponies you may come to Dream Castle to be enrolled into the club.

The requirements are as follows:  
1) You must have a holiday/Christmas themed symbol/cutie mark  
2) You have to be a winter born pony  
3) You must have a name that has something to do with winter or  
Christmas  
4) You can have either one or more of these rules to apply for the  
club

Any pony that does not apply to these rules cannot join. If you have a problem with this, take it up with Stockings or Majesty in Dream Castle, Dream Valley.

Thank you and have a wonderful holiday season.

Stockings President of Christmas Holiday Pony Club * * * * * * * *

"Ohhh." Mittens and Snowflake said in amazement.  
"We didn't receive one of those," Snowflake said.  
"Well, I guess the mailer figured I'd be telling you guys about it too anyway. Saves him a trip more, I guess."  
"Is Winter Snow eligible?" Mittens asked.  
"Pretty much. She has all the characteristics that the club is asking for," Candy Cane said as she looked to Minty again, who looked now to be crying, her head covered by her mane and arms. "I'm worried that Minty may have gotten one of these notices by mistake or found one extra on the ground."  
"What do you mean, 'by mistake'?" a grayish-green bodied, white haired pony named Winter Snow said as she came walking up the snow covered coble stone path. "She's got a green body, white hair, green eyes, and to top it off mints as her cutie mark. Mints are for Christmas aren't they?"  
"Well, yes, but to not what Stockings wants. I talked to her a few days ago about Minty's cutie mark and she clearly states, 'Regular round mints don't make a Christmas Holiday Pony member.' Even I don't understand it. I mean I have peppermint candy canes as my cutie mark. You'd figure Minty's mints would be Christmassy."  
"Maybe we should have a talk with Stockings. This just isn't right," Snowflake added.  
Meanwhile in the Cotton Candy Café.

"Minty, what's wrong?" Pinkie Pie said as she walked up next to her.  
With a sniffle, "Just this," she slid the announcement paper to Pinkie Pie. She quickly read it.  
"Oh, I'd say you would be able to join if you go over there."  
"I don't think I'm eligible cause of this," she pointed to the fine print, which read:

"The club excludes Ponyville's Minty. Her mints do not make her a club member."

"What!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone else in the Café.

"What's up, Pinkie?" Sunny Daze asked.  
"Stockings, from Dream Valley, said our Minty isn't allowed to join the club cause her cutie mark of mints aren't Christmas like," Pinkie Pie said.  
"That's absurd!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she made her way through the group. "Who is this Stockings anyway? I've never seen her before."  
"She lives in Dream Valley with all the other ponies that live there," Winter Snow added as she and the other three holiday ponies walked in the Café with her.  
"Why would this Stockings say such a thing about Minty when she has never met her?" Razzaroo asked.  
"I don't know, but us holiday ponies are going to go find out," Winter Snow said.  
Mittens looked at Minty's announcement, "Candy Cane's announcement never said this at the bottom of her paper. Where did you get this, Minty?"  
"In my mail box of course," Minty said with a sniffle, Wysteria handed her a tissue.  
"That's so mean of her," Sparkleworks commented.  
"Well, shouldn't we all go ask." Sweetberry asked.  
"Me," Kimono said as she had just walked into the Café.  
"Kimono, just the pony we were about to go see," Rainbow Dash said.  
"I figured that ya'll would want to go see me when I received the Christmas Holiday Pony Club announcement myself."  
"Did everyone get one?" Pinkie Pie asked looking at everyone in the room. Everyone raised a hoof each holding an announcement paper.  
"So, what seems to be the trouble here?" Kimono asked.  
"It's all about this, Kimono," Candy Cane replied as she handed her Minty's announcement paper.  
"Oh, let me think about this for a moment," Kimono said after reading the paper and the fine print at the bottom. She thought long and hard about this and soon came up with the only solution she could. "You'll just have to take it up with Stockings or Majesty about this. All of you were going to do this anyway, right?" Everyone nodded their heads with a smile, but Minty, she was too upset to smile or nod her head.  
"Don't worry, Minty. We'll get this all figured out for you," Candy Cane said.

Meanwhile in Dream Castle.

"How could you not allow Ponyville Minty to join?" Majesty asked in frustration.  
"I have nothing against her, it's just that her mint cutie mark just doesn't seem Holiday or Christmas like to me," Stockings explained.  
"What about the color of Minty?"  
"I'm not counting color as a means to join. If I did there would be more white and green ponies joining the club when they were never winter born ponies or even have a holiday/winter style symbol. Why in the world would I ever use color to choice who and who cannot join? I think that's just wrong."  
"Well, I find it wrong that you won't let Minty join. She's green, white and pink hair, green eyes, and mints as her cutie mark, what else is there that says, 'I'm Christmassy like'?"  
Stockings sighed, "Do you think the Ponyville ponies will come in to talk about this?"  
"YOU wrote that in the announcements and rumor has it you wrote a special announcement paper to Minty to see this 'fine print' you added," Majesty added, her eyes looking angry. "How could you do this to little silly Minty?" She shook her head. "I could have the means to cancel this little 'club' just because of this. No pony should ever be eliminated from any club that is made. There are so many of us, why push out Minty and only her?"  
Stockings turned her head and glared over her shoulder. "I'd better prepare an explanation about this before they get here," she said, walking away from Majesty.  
"Oh no you won't!" Majesty demanded, she ran towards her, but Stockings ran after that hearing Majesty run to her. "Come back here! It's better if you explain yourself here instead so I can tell them what happened!" Majesty's voice echoed through the thrown room as Stockings ran down the hall to the outside courtyard, ignoring Majesty's yells.


	2. Flutter Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stockings has banned Ponyville's Minty from being a member of the Christmas Holiday Pony Club for some reaason and Minty and Stockings aren't talking as of why. What did Minty do wrong to upset Stockings?

Chapter 2: Flutter Valley

On the road to Dream Castle...

"What do you think caused Stockings to not allow Minty to join?" Wysteria asked softly so Minty couldn't hear.

"There's no telling," Sparkleworks replied.

"It's just a big bummer that she feels so down," Sunny Daze added.

At that moment, the rest of the Celebration Herd came running up behind the group.

"Hey, wait for us!" yelled Tink-a-Tink-a-Too. Now the entire herd of thirty ponies where now on the road to Dream Castle, Dream Valley.

"We heard about Minty's ordeal through Tink while she was snooping on the conversation at the Café," Strawberry Swirl blurted out. Tink glared at Strawberry Swirl and gabbed her in the side. "Uhf ow!"

"Has Minty talked about what's going on exactly?" Star Swirl asked as she came walking up beside her sister Strawberry Swirl.

"Not yet. Everyone is talking amongst themselves trying to figure that out," Sparkleworks replied.

"Minty is up front of the herd with Kimono. I think Kimono is trying to pry it out of her," Pinkie Pie added, pointing with her hoof where the two ponies were. "But I wouldn't go up there. Kimono looks serious and I wouldn't disturb her if I were you." Tink and the others nodded in agreement.

Minty didn't want to face Stockings, even with all her friends here to help her. But she couldn't say no to them when they cared so much for her.

"Come on, Minty. What happened exactly?" Kimono asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it," Minty said, her head hung low to the ground.

Kimono sighed; her hot breath showing up in front of her nose in the cold air. "When we get there, you better have had the time to figure out what you're going to say to this Stockings."

"No, I would rather have one of you talk to her."

"Why? You know what's going on between you and Stockings, right?" Kimono asked.

"Yes," Minty said softly so Kimono couldn't hear. But no matter how softly spoken of any words that any pony said to Kimono she could hear them clearly; clear as crystal.

Kimono's eyes went wide. "Oh, well then I'll just leave it up to you when we get there. Okay?" Minty nodded. Kimono then nodded to Candy Cane to walk beside Minty as she went back to the middle of the herd to talk to everyone.

"What's up, Kimono?" Sunny Daze asked in her usual fun loving happy go lucky voice.

"Well,...Minty does know what's going on and looks like she's going to talk to Stockings for sure when we get there," Kimono replied.

"Do you know what it's all about?" Autumn Skye asked.

"Nope, still have no clue, but I do have a good guess as to why she's acting the way she is. But I don't want to talk about it behind her back," Kimono added.

"Oh, of course not, darling," Rainbow Dash said in an English accent. Some of the other ponies giggled at her fake accent and smiled back. Rainbow Dash just glared slightly right back at them.

"Chin up, Minty," Candy Cane said as she came walking up next to her. "This will all be over soon, of whatever you have to say to Stockings."

"I guess so," Minty said slowly in a sad tone. Minty then looked up and saw that she was in the very front of the herd. She looked back and sure enough she was 'leading' the herd to Dream Valley, but the scary part was she wasn't sure where she was going exactly. "Uh?"

"What's wrong?" Candy Cane asked.

"I think we're going the wrong way."

"Are you sure?" Wysteria said as she trotted up beside them both.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that there's another valley up around close by. I think it's called Flutter Valley," Minty said as she stopped, the rest of the heard stopped after.

"Hey, I think you're right. I think I see something sparkly up ahead," Sparkleworks said with glee as she stood on her hind legs to see further out over some trees down below.

Kimono made her way through the herd to see what Sparkleworks and Minty were looking at. She peered down the treetops and sure enough, "Yes, that is Flutter Valley. I have a book that tells about that valley and the ponies that live down there."

"Why don't we all take a short cut and visit for a while?" Mittens suggested. Everyone agreed in nods, yes', yippies, and cheers.

Suddenly Minty felt a bit better and went along with it. The Celebration Herd then made there way down the path towards the first patch of flowered bushes that were the entrance way to Flutter Valley.

Rosedust was lounging around her viewing pool eating a bowl of fruit. Taking a bite of honeydew melon she glanced at the pool seeing nothing but water. Just as she turned away the corner of her eye caught the sight of many ponies waiting at the entranceway to the valley. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "We have visitors." She jumped to her hooves, dropping the next piece of honeydew melon and leapt into the air. As she fluttered about heading for the council clearing where the Sun Stone was kept, she saw Peach Blossom fluttering up behind her.

"Rosedust, did you see the new ones?" she asked.

"Yes, I was just about to call a few of you to go escort them in and find out why they have come."

"Who do you wish for me to fetch?"

"I would like you to attend them and fetch Cool Breeze and Lady Flutter. They are new so why not met some others of the fluttering kind?" Rosedust smiled as Peach Blossom nodded, fluttering on her way to find her friends. Rosedust stayed at the council clearing, gazing up at the Sun Stone with a smile. "We haven't had any new company for months."

"Oh, will you look at these purple flowers!" Wysteria exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like this one before. It's so pretty."

"That flower is called, Purple Lace," Peach Blossom replied as she, Cool Breeze and Lady Flutter fluttered a little ways in front of the new comers.

"Oh!" Wysteria cried out in surprise, seeing the three little ponies.

"Who is the leader of this group?" Cool Breeze asked as she landed to the ground softly, standing next to Peach Blossom. The Celebration Herd looked in awe and wonder at the tiniest ponies next to the long skinny legged one.

Kimono made her way through the herd to speak first, "I am the leader, at least they think they I am." Kimono looked the three petite ponies over with an inquiring gaze. "And who might you three be?"

Stepping forward a bit, "I am Peach Blossom, one of the Flutter Clan," she said bowing her head a bit to Kimono.

"I am Cool Breeze, one of the Windy Wing Clan," she said bowing to Kimono too.

"And I am Lady Flutter, leader of the Summer Wing Clan," she bowed before her as well.

"Are any of you head leader of this valley?" Kimono asked.

"None of us are, but we can take you to our Lady," Peach Blossom added. "If you would please follow us."

The Celebration Herd looked frightened and uneasy at first, but with a kind nod from Kimono to them they softened up and followed the three petite ponies into the valley.

The weather in Flutter Valley was warm, with a touch of a breeze in the air, even though it was quit cold everywhere else in Ponyland cause it was the middle of winter, Flutter Valley had a kind of warmth to it all due to their Sun Stone at the heart of the valley.

This Sun Stone had a hidden history that not even the Flutter, Windy Wing, or Summer Wing ponies could figure out. No one knew how the Sun Stone came to their valley, but they suspected it had been there way before they ever discovered this place. The Stone gave off a natural but magical aura around the valley to warm the land around it to keep its inhabitants happy, healthy and safe. It kept all plants growing and flowers blooming throughout the year no matter what seasons passed outside the valley.

There was a time though, that an evil Queen Bumble wanted control over the valley for herself, wanting all the nectar and the Sun Stone at her will. She had consumed all the flowers of Flutter Valley in no time, causing the land to wither away to nothing, unless something was done about it. The Dream Valley ponies came to the rescue, along with Megan to help out the Flutters in such a desperate need. Together they overthrew Queen Bumble and her cohorts out of Flutter Valley for good, but in return for Queen Bumble's understanding of what she had done wrong, Leader of the Flutters Rosedust gave her their own plot of land to harvest their own nectar for production of honey. Soon, Queen Bumble came to the realization that she could make trade with her honey to all of Ponyland. With her good deed of trading the honey for other goods all over Ponyland, and a good amount of ponies such as Gingerbread who cooked with honey all the time, Queen Bumble introduced two new pony clans to Flutter Valley to live with them. She introduced the Windy Wing Clan and Summer Wing Clan to the Flutters where all three now live peacefully and harmoniously in Flutter Valley to this day.

"It's so beautiful here!" Wysteria exclaimed, her eyes wide with amazement of so many flowers around her. She felt euphoric as she looked all around her, smelling the rich; pungent aroma of flowers.

"My goodness, Wysteria, you look as if you're about to fall down. Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm fine. Just so many fragrant flowers around this place it's almost too much for me to bare," she said with a silly smile on her face.

"What is this Rosedust like?" Kimono asked.

"She's the sweetest and kindest Flutter around. She's been our leader since we could remember. I think you'll like her," Peach Blossom replied with a smile.

"Your 'green' friend over there behind us looks a little sad. Is she okay?" Cool Breeze asked.

"Oh, she's fine. I'll explain everything about why we are all here a bit later."

At the heart of Flutter Valley, Rosedust was waiting for the guest to arrive. It had been many, many months since these new comers came to Ponyland and it was just now that they decided to visit Flutter Valley. The new comers, who called themselves the Celebration Herd, came a long way from their humble beginnings. They had cast themselves out from their previous place because they had found the land there wasn't as fertile and good for them to live on. It had basically poisoned a good amount of their herd from not producing children. Each time a mare would become pregnant she would either miscarry or the child would be still born or have major deformities and die a few hours to days later.

Since they had come to their new home, they called Ponyville; four of the mares, Aloha Pearl, Petal Blossom, Rainbow Flash, and Wing Song had healthy and safe births six months after they had arrived to Ponyville. Their babies are now almost a year old and are healthy as ever. Save for one baby, by the name of Princess Pink Sun Sparkle whose mother gave birth to her a month before the herd was to find Ponyville. During the birth her mother had complications and died after her child was born. Her mother in fact was the leader of the herd and now Princess Pink Sun Sparkle was the heir to the throne of Ponyville. Like the other babies, she too is almost a year old, a young preteen filly and the oldest of all the youngsters.

While on their journey to Flutter Valley, the youngsters were left behind with Cupcake, Sky Wishes, Cherry Blossom, and Bumblesweet to care for them.

"I wish we could've gone with them," Baby Bellaluna said.

"It would have been too hard on all of you if you went. The herd has to walk a great distance to reach Dream Valley," Cupcake replied.

"Also, Kimono said for all of you to stay here with us. She didn't want you girls to get hurt or lost. Or to open your big mouth, Baby Tiger Lily," Cherry Blossom added with a glare to the purple baby pony. "Minty wouldn't want to deal with you five running amuck all over the place and disturbing their talks with Queen Majesty."

"I heard Queen Majesty was awfully upset with this Stockings pony. I'm glad you five didn't go with them. You would have made their Queen more upset than she is now," Sky Wishes added.

"You youngsters are better off with us. Plus, we could go raid Cotton Candy's Café if we want. When we are done we would clean up the messes. Right?" Bumblesweet suggested with a mischievous grin.

"I guess we could go over there and make some treats and keep an eye on the place while they're gone," Cupcake said with a smile.

With a smile from all of them they galloped off to Cotton Candy Café to make some delicious snack treats for the youngsters and themselves. Also, it wouldn't hurt to teach the youngsters how to cook anyway.

"Aw, you've finally arrived!" Rosedust exclaimed softly. The Celebration Herd, along with their three escorts had finally made it to the center of Flutter Valley. "What brings you all here this fine sunny day?"

"We have come to this place as a side trip to visit here for the first time. We have heard stories of this wonderful place since the day we arrived to our lands of Ponyville. Queen Majesty herself told us of Flutter Valley," Kimono replied with a smile and bow. "You must be Queen Rosedust."

Bowing to Kimono, "Yes. I am she. You must be the ever so wise, all knowing and mysterious Kimono of Ponyville." Kimono smiled with a blush. Rosedust stared at Minty for a moment, then motioned for Kimono to come forward. "Does coming here have something to do with your friend over there who looks so down?" she asked in a whisper in Kimono's ear.

Kimono nodded slightly, "I shall speak with you personally about our journey shortly, if it is all right with you?" she whispered back. Rosedust nodded.

"You all look so weary from your long travels. Rest here for a while until you are ready to travel again," Rosedust said with a smile. "Peach Blossom, take part of the group to tour around Flutter Village. Cool Breeze and Lady Flutter; take the rest with you to tour your parts of the village. Both are intermixed so..."

"Yes, your Highness," the three ponies said in unison. The groups were split up into two factions and were on their way to see the sights, sounds, and smells of Flutter Valley.

"I think it's safe to talk now, Kimono," Rosedust assured her. "Could you follow me to my quarters?"

"Certainly."


End file.
